the wanderers
by fragile-lady
Summary: Jack's travelling with the Doctor again, and will rest at nothing to get the Doctor into his bed. But, the Doctor himself is keeping a horrible secret. Ten/Jack
1. traveling again

**ok, this is my first attempt at getting a serious pairing going, so bear with me. i've been reading a lot of jack/ten lately and i thought i'd try it out myself**

it hurt knowing it would never be okay. knowing that nothing would ever be alright. knowing that HE wasn't coming. jack harkness stood on the dusty ground and waited. what he was waiting for, he didn't know, all he knew was it

wasn't here. he had already been waiting for a long time, and it really, really hurt. both physically, trying to force his lungs to take in the foul air, rancid with the stench of human garbage, pollution and waste. and emotionally,

knowing that he would never again know what it felt like to feel the sun on his face, to breathe a deep lungful of fresh air, to never again run freely, not always to escape some horrible beast, but just to RUN. run for the feel of

the wind on his hair and the breeze on his face. being left behind kind of bit too.

"oh well" he thought "what was i expecting anyways? the doctor to come riding in on a fiery steed to rescue me from a lonely eternity? whisk me away in his magic box to travel the universe for the rest of eternity? as if. he left me

behind once, he obviously has no problem doing it again."

jack gets up and begins to walk away. then he freezes. he hears it, the sound of the universe. the TARDIS . It was him. jack raced around the corner, trying to locate it. it didn't take him long,he found the TARDIS before the sound

faded. for a moment, he simply stood there for a moment, savouring the mere sight of the familiar blue box. then, the door opened, and the man himself stepped out. clad in the usual brown pinstripe suit and converse sneakers, the

tall, thin man slipped gracefully out the door, shut it quietly behind him and turned -like a man facing his execution- to jack. neither of them said anything for a long moment. the doctor looked uncomfortable, as if he expected jack to

leap forward at any moment and punch him in the jaw. jack himself was feeling rather tense. he didn't know if the doctor was here on friendly terms or not, he didn't know if the doctor was going to run away if he felt this reunion

had gone wrong. in the end, it was the doctor who broke the silence, spreading his arms wide and looking at jack with a look of regret, sorrow and pain. jack wondered how long it had been for him, since he had last seen him, and

how many people he had traveled with -and lost- over that time.

"i'm sorry" he whispered, no beating around the bush, no long, heartfelt speech about how wrong he had been, just simply stating the fact. he spread his arms wider, and jack suddenly realied the significance of this gesture, it was

surrender, apology, acceptance and also, he realized a moment later an invitation for a hug. jack stepped forward slowly, unnerved by how quiet it was. suddenly there was hope in the doctor's eyes, and jack couldn't restrain himself

any longer. he ran into the doctor's arms and was enveloped in a hug, feeling surprisingly safe considering the other man's size and build. despite their surroundings, simply having the doctor with him improved his mood quite a bit.

for a few moments while the hug lasted, he forgot about the acrid scent in the air, of the children buried beneath his feet, who had died far too young. for a moment,just a moment,jack was home. he wanted to lose himself in this and

never let go fo him again. but the doctor's next words dragged him back to reality, though it certainly wasn't unwelcome considering the nature of the interruption.

"come with me?" it wasn't a command, or a request, it was more of a question, actually. jack unwillinly pulled back to see the doctor's face and found ti full of conflicting emotions, uncertainty, sadness, loss, pain. but most powerful of them was in his eyes. hope.

jack smiled "absolutely"


	2. even timelords cry

**Heehee! I'm so proud, people are watching my story! I have only just realized that it is seriously fun to write jack/ten flirting scenes!**

To jenny, it was the end. To the doctor, it was the beginning. To the TARDIS, it was a welcoming. But, to jack, it was a homecoming. As he stepped through the familiar blue doors, into the glowing interior of the TARDIS, he couldn't help but run his fingers over the wall and console affectionately, and she hummed happily. The doctor was babbling on about something or other, it sounded like bananas. he wasn't really listening, but was paying enough attention to realize that the doctor sounded rather nervous. Almost as nervous as jack felt.

"Serves him right" said the tiny little voice in the back of jack's head, which spoke out in the most inappropriate moments. The voice he hardly ever listened to, except when anger consumed him until he couldn't even think straight. Of course he knew the voice was wrong. This time.

"Seriously, why do you keep taking his side? He ABANDONED you, in case you've forgotten. He left you to rot on a game station in the middle of nowhere, for heaven's sake! He just left you behind without a second glance!" jack stiffened. God, sometimes he hated that voice, even though it really was just his darker side leaking through when things got rough.

"Ahem" jack snapped back to reality when he heard the doctor cough awkwardly to get his attention. He had stopped talking a while ago and jack had simply been staring into space.

"Crap!" he thought "great way to start the traveling again, dumbass!" the doctor's expression was slightly hurt, making jack feel more guilty than he really should. The doctor seemed to have that effect on him.

"sorry. I kind of fazed out there" he said. Offering the best smile he could conjure at the moment, but he had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace, judging from the expression on the timelord's face. The doctor, of course, took this entirely wrong.

"Jack, I don't want you to feel like you have to travel with me…I can drop you off somewhere if you want…" the doctor's face showed he wasn't overly fond of this idea.

"No! I mean, I don't want to- I-I mean...doctor, don't ever think that! Don't ever even THINK that! Of COURSE I want to travel with you! I spent so long waiting for you to come! I-I was scared that you wouldn't come…" he trailed off at the shocked expression on the doctor's face.

"Sorry" he murmured, after and awkward moment of silence, with the doctor doing and excellent imitation of a fish (and yet STILL managing to look attractive…damn that man…) the doctor still didn't reply, but at least was definitely paying attention to him. His mouth had closed, and now it was just his eyes that were wide open (furiatingly attractive eyes, he couldn't help but notice) the doctor seemed to be waiting for him to say something, so he continued.

"sorry" he repeated "I've just got a lot on my mind, right now" he offered a wry smile, not up to it's usual standards, but genuine, at least.

"Ah" he said simply, Before silence smothered them once again. It was suffocating; jack felt as if he were drowning in the quiet, it screamed the truth about how much had changed between them.

"Well…why don't…why don't you go to sleep, y'know, get some rest. And we'll talk more when you wake up, if you're up to it…" he still looked nervous, and was staring at the floor with a slight blush (possibly the cutest thing jack had ever seen) he glanced up at jack anxiously, looking for his reaction to this suggestion.

"Sure…" He said. He wasn't focusing on the doctor's words though. He was staring deep into the chocolate brown depths of the doctor's eyes. Or, at least, trying to. The doctor's gaze kept flitting back to the grating on the floor of the TARDIS. But there was something that jack couldn't quite place in his eyes. Then he realized what it was. Something that jack knew all too well, pain. Pain that tore jack's heart to shreds. Even in his darkest moments while he had been waiting for the doctor, jack had never truly wished harm upon him. Despite how much he hated to admit it, he did feel something more than lust for this strange alien with the magical blue box that could fly through time and space. He wondered how many people the doctor had lost since he had said goodbye to jack the last time. The doctor barely looked a day older, so it couldn't have been that long for him, of course, jack didn't know anything about TimeLord aging. For all he knew, the doctor was going to stay this way until he regenerated.

"Ya, we'll do that." Jack said, gathering himself mentally "I'll just go to bed and get some rest…unless of course, you wanted to come with me." He added with a wink "in which case, not much rest would be involved" jack leered, The doctor blushed again, then seemed to collect himself, and rolled his eyes.

"Jaaack…" he said warningly, though he didn't seem particularly upset by jack's relentless flirting.

"Can't blame a man for trying" replied jack with a grin, not a billion watt smile, but definitely one of his more flirtatious ones. Again, a faint blush rose to the doctor's face. Jack could see the faintest trace of something in his eyes; see his resolve crumbling just a tiny bit. Jack pressed on further when the doctor made a small sound of protest in the back of his throat.

"Oh, c'mon! What's a 51st century boy to do, when he has just been reunited with a long-lost and _devastatingly _attractive traveling companion whom he _deeply _admires and…respects." On the word _respects_, jack leaned in slightly, giving a feral grin as he did so, and gently lifted the doctor's tie. The doctor shivered slightly, and jack gathered the courage to do something he had been waiting for for a long time. He tugged lightly on the doctor's tie, pulling them even closer together, and gently pressed his lips to the doctor's.

God that man tastes good.

For a moment the doctor resisted, then relaxed. In fact, the only word that jack can think of to describe it is surrender, he kisses jack back, tentatively, and jack is so lost in the feeling that it takes him a moment to realize that the doctor is shaking. In fact it feels like he's laughing. More than a little hurt, jack opens his eyes, to find that the doctor isn't laughing, he's crying. There are tears running down the face that haunts jack's dreams. Immediately, jack moves away, letting go of the doctor's tie. The TimeLord crumples to the floor, all-out sobbing now. Jack falls to his knees next to him, unsure what to do. He wants to comfort him, but given what brought this on, he isn't entirely sure it wouldn't scare the skittish man off. Thankfully, the doctor has been in control of his emotions for hundreds of years, and he evidently isn't going to break that streak tonight. He staggers to his feet after a few minutes and hurries to wipe away the wet tracks from his cheeks. Jack stops him, grabs his wrists, and looks him directly in the eyes, so he can't even pretend he isn't listening to jack.

"Doctor, what's wrong." Although he evidently wants an answer, it isn't spoken like a question, it's a demand. Jack will not take no for an answer. At least, that was his resolve until he looks into the doctor's eyes, seeing over a thousand years worth of agony and loss contained in them, searing jack's soul in away that really shouldn't have been possible.

"Please don't, jack" he whispers, barely loud enough for jack to hear him. Jack redoubles his efforts not to get lost in those eyes, but it proves harder than he had anticipated, especially as those eyes were now brimming with tears, making them shine more than usual. Jack took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but it did the opposite as he breathed a deep lungful of the strange TimeLord scent that was unique to the doctor and the doctor alone. The doctor seized jack's moment of doubt to try to wriggle his hands out of jack's grasp. Jack snapped back to reality just in time to stop the doctor's cunning escape, this time with a clearer head.

"Doctor, tell me what's wrong" the doctor laughed nervously.

"Nothing's wrong, jack" jack snorted, not convinced.

"Doctor, something is evidently wrong" he snapped, impatient with the doctor's inability to admit to his feelings. When the doctor didn't answer, he continued. "people don't just break down and burst out crying for nothing" said jack, Feeling rather guilty as the doctor flinched away, as if trying to escape from jack's words. Jack's tone softens as he continues.

"was it me? Is it upsetting when I flirt with you?"

"no!" the doctor replies quickly " I mean, yes, but…that's not why i-i-mean, that's not the reason, I just…just forget it jack, it's nothing. Seriously, I'm fine." He looked up at jack with a smile, though jack could still see the tears trying to force their way out, even the doctor wasn't good enough to hide that. There is silence for a few moments then the doctor whispers one word.

"Please?" And jack's resolve snaps. He lets go, and the doctor rubs his wrists disdainfully.

"I think I'm going to bruise"

Crap. Jack hadn't thought he had been grasping that hard. Indeed, he could already see faint blue and yellow marks where had grabbed the doctor's wrists. Great, what a wonderful way to be reunited with the doctor: ignore him, try to seduce him, kiss him, make him cry, refuse to comfort him, stage an interrogation, hurt him. What would be next? The doctor, seeing the guilt in jack's eyes, smiled and said:

"It's okay jack, I bruise easily." Jack's head snaps up, staring at the doctor in bewilderment, the doctor, oblivious to his reaction, continues:

"Usually by the time I know I have a bruise, I've forgotten what I got it from. Seriously, I'm fine" he smiles again. Suddenly, jack can't stand this, he leaps forward, clutching the doctor's shoulder's as he tries to make him see sense.

"The hell you are! Doctor, I hurt you! You should be foaming at the mouth right about now!" the doctor frowned

"Do you want me to be mad at you?" he asked, evidently confused.

"No…I just-I don't want…never mind. But, seriously doctor, with no regard for my feelings whatsoever, do you want me here?" the doctor looks up at him, dead serious.

"Yes"

"Really? Answer me honestly, doc."

"Yes, I do. I do want you to stay with me, for as long as you want. I meant what I said, I won't make you stay."

"Oh, I dunno" h replied with a grin "I'm pretty sure that after-oh, let's say-a hundred years, you might be a bit tired of me." The doctor grinned

"Maybe, jack, maybe"

A few minutes later, and jack is walking away to his room in the TARDIS, wondering what just happened, and pretending he doesn't hear the doctor's muffled sobs.

**Whew, that is the longest chapter I have written yet, and I'm quite proud of it! Sorry to people who wanted "something" to happen between them. Sorry to people who wanted nothing to happen between them. I can't please everybody.**


	3. jack's contemplation

jack sat alone in his bed. alone. it was a tad unusual for jack harkness to be alone in bed, but this whole situation was turning out to be rather unusual. usually, jack didn't sleep well alone, but jack wasn't sleeping tonight, he was thinking. he thought about everything that had happened lately, he thought about the doctor (and only about half of his thoughts were dirty), he thought about his old friends, and tried to stay away from the pain of losing them, he thought about torchwood, and the time agency, and war, and grey. he thought of the countless strangers who had been charmed into his bed, most of which he couldn't even remember the names of. he thought of all the painfully

lonely nights he had spent imagining his reunion with the doctor, and up until the kiss, it had gone according to plan. but although the ending had not been the greatest success, he couldn't get that kiss out of his head, that

absolutely mind-blowing kiss. he could still almost feel it. that hypnotysing feel of the doctor's lips pressed against his, the tantalyzing taste of him, that dark, smoky taste. jack didn't know what time tasted like, but he had a feeling

it was something like that. jack shuddered as he remembered the feel of that lean body pressed up against his, the wave of desire that had rolled through him when the doctor shivered...and the tears that had rolled down the t

timelord's face when he kissed him. those tears. jack pondered on that for quite a while, although the mental image of the doctor falling to his knees in front of jack after an astounding kiss wasn't that bad, the tears certainly

decreased the amount of sexiness. jack knew the doctor was a bit emotionally unstable, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. not that jack minded that the doctor was a bit vulnerable, but it was unnerving that the doctor was

unable to hold himself together after so long. jack grinned, remembering when he had been travelling with the doctor and rose; the TARDIS trio, rose had once called them. the smile faded slightly as he thought about how different

the doctor had been back then, strong on the outside to protect the inside, which was soft and fragile as a kitten. the new doctor, the tenth -or was is the eleventh?- was weak on the outside, but with a strong soul, usually... jack

recalled the nights he had spent in the TARDIS, in this very room, in fact, planning the doctor's seduction, usually involving tight leather pants and an alchaholic beverage of some kind. it had never worked, obviously. but, as he had

said earlier that night "can't blame a man for trying".and jack had tried. jack had tried so hard, but nothing ever changed and nothing ever would. these were the thoughts that lulled captain jack harkness to sleep, the thoughts that

would haunt his nightmares and fight away the demons from his dreams.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay, sorry about the uber short chapter, i needed to get jack's contemplation in there somewhere. oh! i almost forgot, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me how*ahem* INVOLVED you want the doc and jack-y boy to get. seriously, just add on to your review (and you WILL review) i dunno.. a number from one to ten for level of...intimacy. okay then, here is the scale:**

**1=jack decides that he wants to be dropped off at some planet somewhere, nothing happens between them, not even a little peck on the cheek, no suggestive banter, no dirty thoughts from jack, and they never see each other again.**

**2=jack comforts the doctor in his time of need and they all have a bowl of ice cream, hazaa.**

**3=jack and the doctor respect each other as fellow beings, but they would bever get involved in any of that icky human stuff.**

**4=jack thinks a little about that kiss (maybe the doctor does too *knowing look*) but other than that, nothing happens.**

**5=jack is thinkning about kissing the doctor again, and maybe the doc thinks 'bout that kiss.**

**6=jack is having naughty thoughts about the doctor involving tight leather pants! tsk tsk, jack. if i want to,i could make you into an old man! haha! awesome authoress powers! shazaam!**

**7=oh boy, a light little peck on the cheek (or, if you're good, on the lips)**

**8=snog! uber snog! seriously, we got some real tonsil hockey goin' on here. doctor! no! bad doctor, don't put your hands there! jack, you're taking advantage again! dang it, they never listen...**

**9=oh my, our boys have been very naughty, yes they have! it is heavily implied (you'd have to be an idiot to miss it) that they got a bit *ahem* carried away with that kiss, but no graphic...*ahem* ****sexual intercourse**** *ahem* ya.**

**10= woah! sorry guys, i didn't mean to walk in on you playing with the sonic screwdriver! and i DEFINETLY won't turn this into a fanfic, of course not!**

**don't be afraid to vote for a high number, i'm hoping somebody will vote for a kiss or ****sexual intercourse****.why? because i like a challenge!**


	4. memories

**Chapter five, now with (more or less) proper punctuation! This was going to be a contemplation chapter, but I'm sorry, I couldn't stand getting away from the plot (what? There's a plot?) for more than one chapter. So… hope you enjoy it!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wanted the doctor to talk. The Doctor wanted to stay quiet. It was as simple as that.

The Doctor sighed as he collected himself and pushed his unwilling body, still sore from being in the same position for so long, up off the grating on the floor of the TARDIS. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't that he didn't WANT to talk to Jack, but he needed to stay quiet. He couldn't let Jack in; it wasn't his burden to bear. Besides, what did Jack think he would accomplish? It wasn't as if anyone could understand the turmoil that plagued him wherever he went. No one could possibly understand that. Not even Jack. And that was why he couldn't get involved with Jack. Because then he might be tempted. Tempted to talk about his shadows. And that could never happen. Ever. Speaking of temptation…that kiss. That absolutely *amazing* kiss. The doctor wasn't one to ponder on things like kisses, but really, he had just been kissed by an amazingly talented and experienced man who could probably coax a response out of a house plant. Even now, just thinking about it made him shiver, just slightly, just a tiny bit. He remembered jack's voice changing to a velvet-smooth purr as he plucked up the doctor's tie and pulled their bodies together, closely followed by their lips. And all logical thought had fled from his mind, although he distinctly remembered thinking:

"God that man tastes good…"

Suddenly, the memory changed, and the lips pressed against his were no longer gentle, he was sandwiched between a much stronger man and a stone wall, there was bruising pressure on his mouth as the man kissed him **hard**. His eyes snapped open and found that he was no longer being kissed by Jack, but a well-muscled man with dirty blonde hair, falling about an inch above his shoulders, his skin was rough, he knew that because the man's hand had slipped under his suit and was now going places it really shouldn't be going. The man's eyes opened, revealing angry icy-blue eyes, so unlike the warm sky coloured spheres the doctor had grown to love. The doctor tried to squirm away, but the blonde man grabbed his tie, yanking much too hard, to pull them back together again…

The doctor gasped, his eyes snapping open, revealing not the crumbling city on a glowing planet, but the TARDIS. Instead of pale double moons as the only light source, a comforting green glow filled the room. He had fallen asleep. Well, that wasn't supposed to happen, he had only sat down for a minute…maybe he needed a rest too. He stood up, grabbing onto one of the coral pillars for support, and tried to catch his balance. Wow, he really was exhausted. He stumbled out of the control room, heading off to some room, any room, oh...he just wanted to sleep. On the way, he shed off his suit jacket and converse sneakers, leaving him in trousers and a dark red T-shirt. A rather fitted T-shirt. He stumbled into the first room he found, hoping it was a bedroom. And it was. But it seemed to already be occupied. But god, he was tired... He barely reacted when his stumbling woke -or had he already been awake?- The current occupant of the room, and he found himself staring into blue eyes, wide with surprise. Jack. Not noticing the timelord's current condition, smirked and said:

"Reconsidering my offer, doc?"

The doctor stumbled backwards. He tripped over some obscure piece of clothing. He fell backwards. His head connected with the bookshelf. He fell unconscious. God it felt good to sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was fun to write… two things:**

**#1 By public request, this fic will now be a strict M. that's M for mature. M for male on male and M for macaroni (maybe not. That might be a BIT too kinky…) "vote for how handsy you want our boys to get" it will be…10. because what's the point of jack and the doctor getting together if we're not invited to watch?**

**#2 ETERNAL thanx to sassydemon! Thank you for your endless support (and your honest opinion on doctorXjack *wink*)**


	5. trapped

**Okay, time to get off my lazy sodding butt and post a chapter. I am so sorry, everybody, but I haven't had a moment's spare time since the doctor who convention which was like months ago..egads, I went to Moscow for a few weeks, then saw my mother at christopher lake, met up with some friends in Saskatoon, moved into the new house, had my new mattress delivered, got the alarm installed, unpacked everything, the computer was last, ironically enough, and now I finally have enough time to type some stuff up! Don't worry, I plan to make it up to you guys by getting A LOT of writing done this summer! Sorry again!**

The doctor was trapped. Four gray walls surrounded him, no windows or doors that he could see. Chains attached to his arms, legs and waist held him against the floor. The only light came from a strange glowing orb in the centre of the room, barely illuminating it with a sickening red glow. Suddenly, that too went out, and the room was plunged into total darkness..

In all honesty, the doctor was scared.

Everything had been taken from him, his clothes, shoes, glasses, even his sonic screwdriver, without which he knew he had no chance of escape. His captors had come out of the darkness, silent as shadows, the moment he stepped out of the TARDIS. They had knocked him out, probably with some drug, he couldn't be sure, it was all a bit hazy. And he had woken up here, naked, bound, and helpless. And now blind. He pulled against his bonds and found that they held fast. He heard a metallic clunk from above him. A pale yellow light filled the room as some sort of trapdoor opened above him. He squinted into it, trying to make out a definite shape. A dark blob moved into the light, then vanished as the trapdoor closed and the room was plunged into darkness once again. The doctor listened very hard, trying to figure out if the blob was with him in the room, there! He heard soft shuffling, like footsteps, getting closer, and closer, and closer. They were right next to him now… he felt hot breath on the side of his face, then a seductive, whispery voice murmur in one word in his ear:

"TimeLord…"

The doctor shivered out of pure fear, and tried to squirm away, but the chains held him firmly in place. Even so, the woman slapped him across the face. Hard. He sputtered and the woman hissed at him:

"do not try to escape us, TimeLord"

"us?" the doctor questioned.

"yes **us**" a second voice sneered in reply, this one was a man's voice. Where had he come from?

"you will die here" the woman whispered

"but not before we've had some fun with you, of course" the man added.

A few moments later, light flooded the room, then was cut off abruptly, as the trap door closed, leaving the doctor alone in the cold and the dark. Only then, when he was sure he was completely alone, did he allow himself to cry. He had a pretty good idea what the man meant by "fun".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow, that was…dark. I wrote a bunch of chapters, on the train ride to Toronto for "who party 14" wooooo! Unfortunately, I forgot my laptop, so, I couldn't type them. it may take me a while to finally type them all, and post them. but, hope you like them! **

**Ps. Was anyone else at the convention?**

**Pps. If anyone else was at the convention what did ya' think about "moths ate my doctor who scarf" by our good buddy toby? If you liked it, you are my new best friend. If not, you have no soul. It was heart-warming and hilarious at the same time. I especially loved when he discovered that DW had been cancelled:**

**Knock, knock.**

**Who's there.**

**No, no he isn't.**

**And of course at the very end with the lovey-dovey moment with his son. That was absolutely brilliant, and tear-worthy (I cried)**


	6. comfort

Again, this got a bit dark….

The Doctor was still dreaming.

He was running from the blonde man, he was coming to find Jack –no- now he was moving backwards in time, he saw Rose falling, and Jack screaming. He saw millions of strangers dying at his hands –oh god, his HANDS- his hands were covered with blood, dripping onto the floor. And then he saw Gallifrey burning, burning, burning…

The Doctor awoke with a gasp. His hands reached out for something –anything- anything real. His hands found a strong pair of shoulders and he clutched at them desperately, sobbing. The man stroked his back, whispered soothing nonsense in his ear, and he realized it was Jack. Oh, he had never felt happier to have Jack with him. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to stay here, in Jack's arms, with Jack whispering words of comfort into his ear, and muffling his sobs in the crook of Jack's neck. The Doctor didn't know exactly how long Jack held him, but he managed to collect himself after some time. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, and this time Jack didn't stop him, just gazed at him with such adoration and concern that it brought on another stream of tears.

And still the captain held him.

The Doctor truly and honestly didn't know how long they sat there, the last of the TimeLords, and the first ever immortal human. Together. And when the Doctor finally felt that all his tears had passed, he turned away from Jack quickly, so that he couldn't see how red his eyes were. Jack placed a timid and gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't do anything else, and The Doctor found himself wishing that he would.

Okay, a very short chapter, but don't worry, I'll have another one soon!

Btw. For those of you here specifically for the smut, hang on! It's coming…

Also, today I had a sudden urge to write a weird Christmas dw drabble. I have no idea why. It's not even Christmas. It's not even winter. Jack, The Doctor, and some mistletoe, anybody interested, just give the word and I'll write it!


	7. jack's side of the story

Jack had been shocked when The Doctor had come to his room, looking confused and tired, Jack had also been horny, as he had been in the middle of a fantasy involving him, The Doctor, a pair of handcuffs, and very few clothes. And he had been hopeful, he had been hoping, SO badly, that The Doctor was here for THAT , To finish up where his fantasy had left off. The smirk and flirtatious tone came naturally, easily, and quickly. He barely even realized it until the words came out of his mouth:

"reconsidering my offer, doc?"

However, his hopes had been crushed when the Doctor's eyes widened in the dark, and he stumbled backwards. The Doctor tripped on Jack's boots and before Jack could do anything, he heard the Doctor's head hit the bookcase with a resounding "crack" that made Jack sick to his stomach. Jack had scrambled out of bed and over to where the Doctor was lying –not bleeding, thank god- but definitely knocked out, and looking so pale, and was it natural to be horny at a time like this? He lifted the Doctor's limp body as one might lift a sleeping child, and placed him in the soft bed in the centre of the room. Finally, he sat down, all the while trying to get the image of the Doctor in his bed out of his head. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

It looked longer on the page, I swear!


	8. Run

HOLY CRAP! I'M BACK? WHAAATTT? Yes. Yes I am. And I'm very sorry.

DW

Jack bit his lip.

Hard.

He and the Doctor were in bed, _his_ bed.

The Doctor was clinging to him like a lifeline.

It was _not_ a good time to be thinking about how nice the Doctor smelled.

Jack shifted his hips to the side, ever so innocently, so that they were not in direct contact with the Doctor's. It wouldn't do anybody any good for his to feel _that._

Oh.

Too late.

The Doctor glanced wearily up at him with a confused expression on his tear stained face, his brilliant Timelord mind trying to work out what is was that he felt digging into his stomach. Suddenly his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. Just as Jack opens his mouth to make some kind of explanation, or apology (or suggestion), the Doctor bolts from his arms, bolts from his bed, from his room, and is out of sight.

In less time than it takes to blink, Jack is alone.

DW

Once again, reviews are much loved.


	9. The Talk

Aaaaannndddd...ANOTHER CHAPTER! You may have noticed a change to the summary, and the chapters. Yes, the subplot with Jenny has been removed. Why? Because it just didn't fit, that's damn well why. You can take it up with my manager...If I had a manager.

DWDWDW

The Doctor shuddered, and wrapped his arms more firmly around his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. He was in the library, curled up and hiding behind one of the enormous bookshelves the room contained. His breathing was still a bit fast and panicked, but it wasn't at the near hyperventilating state it had been in when he had first sprinted from Jack's room.

Jack.

He knew of course that Jack would never intentionally hurt him, didn't wish any ill things upon him, but still...Jack was strong, and brave, and noble, but even his self-control had limits. There was no telling how deep this..._affection_ for the Doctor ran in him.

The Doctor didn't _want_ to be scared of Jack, he simply couldn't help it. Remembering Jack's arms around him, the strange hardness against his belly...Well, it brought back images he'd rather forget.

_ A hand in his hair, and one at his throat, holding him immobile while the most horrible things imaginable are being inflicted upon his body. A choked sob forces its way out of his throat as he feels his own blood begin to drip down his thighs. No. Nonononono, this can not be happening. It isn't happening, it couldn't be, right? He has endured many kinds of pain and torture in his travels, but not this. Never this. He tries to escape as the man's grip loosens, too caught up in his wicked pleasure to notice his victim escaping. He gets about 2 steps before the hands are back on his hips, shoving him against the wall once more..._

"Doctor?"

The Timelord jumped slightly as he became aware of his surroundings once more. He glanced up to the blue eyes peering concernedly down at him, and couldn't help the small flinch that they elicited.

He hates himself, just a little bit, when he sees the hurt expression on Jack's face.

He tried not to let his voice tremble when he replied "Yes, Jack?"

With a gentleness that the Doctor had come to associate with Jack, he leaned down and said quietly, "Are you okay?"

_No, no, I'm not, Jack. I'm not okay at all._

"Of course I'm fine, Jack, why do you ask?"

Jack frowned slightly and replied,

"Because ran away from me, because you were crying, and most importantly, because you've been sitting here in the dark for the past hour and a half."

"Really, that long?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, that long," Jack replied, dropping down to the floor beside him. "What's up?"

_I'm terrified of what you'll do to me if I turn my back on you for an instant, and I hate myself for it._

"Nothing, Jack, I told you, I'm fine."

It was obvious from Jack's expression that he didn't believe him.

Jack sighed. "Look, Doc, if it's about...what happened...I-I wouldn't ever...I mean..." Jack swallowed. "There's a difference between wanting it and doing it." He finished, looking embarrassed, but relieved to have said it.

The Doctor stared at him, how was it that Jack figured that out? Surely it wasn't that obvious...No. No, Jack didn't know. If he did, he would be angry right now, furious in fact, with the man who had done it. The Doctor had no doubts about that. Still, his body's new found natural dislike of Jack warred with his mind and heart that so desperately wanted to tell, wanted Jack to hold him an hug him an tell him that it would be okay, that nobody could hurt him anymore.

The Doctor took a deep breath. This wouldn't be easy, he knew that, but it had to be done, he wanted it to be done.

"Jack?" His voice came out weak and trembling. "There's something I need to tell you."


End file.
